Sky Diving
by The Hikari Within
Summary: It wasn’t until a moment later, after the rush of panic and adrenalin settled down, when Sora realized what had happened. He was tackled by a … sky diver? RikuxSora AUness! Rated T for Terrific, Touching, and Tone-deaf ... Wait ... What?


**Summary**: It wasn't until a moment later, after the rush of panic and adrenalin settled down, when Sora realized what had happened. He was tackled by a … sky diver? RikuxSora AU!

**Hikari**: I'm not exactly sure where I got this idea from, but I was walking to class one day and I just looked up at the pretty blue sky and **BAM** the idea slapped me across the face. So I just had to use it because … well it was just so random. And randomness is yummy. XP

I hope you enjoy!

**Warning**: Well, since it's a Riku/Sora story it contains yaoi … incase you were wondering. XP

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Heats is totally _**not**_ mine … dude.

* * *

**Sky Diving**

Part One: The Leap of Faith ... and Stupidity

* * *

It was a beautiful, cheery day with clear blue skies and fluffy clouds dotting the horizon. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The assorted tropical flowers were dancing in the wind. Yes, these were the days Sora Harada lived for … after he had his morning cup of green tea.

Unfortunately, said teen ran out of his precious tea mix yesterday morning, and the consequences were … well … grim. How so? Well, think of the tea along the lines of a personality booster. Without it, Sora isn't Sora. The spring in his step is kinked. His cheerful smile is now a vile scowl. And if he could get his hands on a rock those song birds wouldn't be singing any longer …

That's right, happy, joyful, nothing-in-the-world-can-bring-me-down Sora was not a morning person. Then again, Sora never woke up happy when it was by the blaring, high-pitched screeching of his alarm clock. It could have been two and in the afternoon and Sora would still be ready to strangle the first person that smiled at him and told him it was a _wonderful_ day.

So there he was, Sora Harada, trudging through the park with a metaphorical thundercloud above his head that struck down fuzzy squirrels with tiny lightning bolts. And the fact that he was on his way to Destiny University so he could sit in a class room for two hours listening to his Astronomy teacher garble on about the stars didn't help his mood at all. He hated that damn class; even more so now that he didn't have his _precious_ green tea.

It was in that moment when a lime-green ball rolled to a stop at his feet. Had this been any other day, Sora's azure eyes would have been skyward while he daydreamed of something like singing dragons and silly little Leprechauns trying to steal his shoes. As an end result, he would have probably stepped on the ball and toppled over onto the cement sidewalk. Luckily for him, his gaze was cast downward and he spotted the ball just in time. Sadly, the green hue of the ball reminded him that he had no _green tea_ and was thus mocking him … which only made his mood even worse.

"Hey, mister, can … you …" The tiny-tot's voice slowly trailed off as he watched – in horror – as his ball sailed through the sky, only to land within the center of the pond a few meters away.

Now feeling slightly better, Sora continued on, deciding that it would be best to cut through the wide, grassy picnic area instead of following the path through the flower garden like he usually did. He was afraid that the cheerful flowers would send him into a violent spasm of rage which would have resulted in thousands of decapitated plants. He may have been in a bad mood, but that didn't mean he wanted the chlorophyll of thousands of innocent flowers upon his hands. But, alas, this thoughtful deed wasn't enough to keep karma's hands off him.

Karma's Law works like this, "As you sow so shall you reap," "As you do unto others, it will be done unto you," and the ever popular "What goes around, comes around." All of these sayings have the same underling meaning … "You kick a kid's ball into a pond, and there will be hell to pay." Most of the time the receiving effect of karma doesn't happen right away, but apparently karma wanted to show the kid that every bad man is punished in some way, shape, or form. And today, karma wanted to go over the top!

Once again, Sora's eyes were plastered to the path ahead of him, but this was actually the time when they should have been on the sky above. That's right, if Sora was his normal self today, he might have noticed the oncoming event in time to avoid it. Then again, he would also still be on the cement path surrounded by flowers with nothing to avoid but the occasional bee.

Isn't it odd how fate works out sometimes?

"Look out!" a voice shouted from behind, even thought it was too late.

Sora didn't even get the chance to turn and witness his fate as a heavy figure crashed into his back and plowed him into the grass and dirt below. The two figures tumbled a few feet before the colorful fabric tethered to stranger swooped in and swallowed them whole. It wasn't until a moment later, after the rush of panic and adrenalin settled down, when Sora realized what had happened.

He was tackled by a … sky diver?

As Sora stared at the brightly colored fabric slowly descending upon him he tried to figure out if the constant throbbing pain racing through his entire body was a result from several broken limbs or many severe bruises. To make his suffering complete, he could hear the annoying brat's nasally laughter in the distance. He could see him now … pointing and laughing while clutching at his tubby belly as he tried not to wet himself. Sora hissed at the thought.

"I'll strangle that dirt-licking, bugger-eating, germ-infested twerp!" Sora roared as he flailed around within the parachute, trying desperately to untangle himself even though he knew he was only making it worse, "Damn, fucking piece of SHIT!!"

Obscenities continued to roll smoothly off the male's tongue as he pulled and tugged at the mounds of fabric around him, but nothing he did helped set him free from the rainbow of blinding colors.

"Stop thrashing around!" the other male shouted, "You're only making it worse!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Sora roared as his eyes searched for the man so he could glare at him.

"Listen, I have a knife to cut us lose, but you're gonna have to sit still for a minute or two, okay?" The man growled, "I don't want to cause further injury to either one of us."

"Why would I trust a man with a knife?" Sora questioned, ceasing his wild movements.

"What reason do I have to hurt you?" The man replied with another question, "You're not the one that tackled me. If anything I should be worried that you'll take my knife away and … stab me or something …"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh … I don't know …" The man sighed; Sora could already tell his words were laced with sarcasm, "but it definitely doesn't have anything to do with you wanting to strangle a little kid."

"The brat has it coming …" Sora muttered in his defense.

"I'm sure he does …"

Before Sora had a chance to reply the steel blade ripped through the colorful fabric … just inches away from Sora's face, "Damn. That was a little too close, huh?" The man laughed … though the brunette didn't find it too amusing, "How the hell did you get so tangled …?"

Sora, oddly, remained silent as his eyes remained glued upon the other male. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting someone so … _handsome_. In fact, Sora was thankful that the stripe of red fabric was above him, allowing it to mask his blushing cheeks. There was something about the man that was just … so … tantalizing. His long silver locks were tied back into a lose ponytail with several low hanging locks framing his gentle, but stern face. And his eyes … Oh God his eyes … They were the most amazing shade of aqua he had ever seen.

It also didn't help that his muscular figure was practically on top of him or that his hands were traveling up and down his body while trying to free him from the parachute. If he was the least bit aware of what was going on, he would have noticed the flashing warning light. He would have realized that he was being felt up. Instead, he was blissfully unaware of the situation. In fact, you could say he was enjoying the moment.

However, he was quickly drawn back to his senses when the man grabbed onto his left wrist, "Ah! Fuck, let go!" Sora hissed as he cradled his injured wrist.

The man leaned in even closer than he already was to examine it, "Damn … looks like you sprained it pretty bad … I'm sorry … P-please don't sue me …"

"It's alright," Sora chuckled softly, "I'll heal … though a nice chunk of cash would help it heal faster." The look of horror upon the man's face was enough to put a wide – almost goofy – smile across the brunette's lips, "I'm kidding."

"D-don't joke around like that," the male spat before playfully socking Sora in the arm, only to receive a howl from the younger male, "Ah! Shit! I'm sorry!"

A low rumble of chuckles escaped Sora's throat as the corners of his lips curled upward into a tiny sparkle of a smile. Sora watched in enjoyment as the kindness literally melted from the man's face, only to be replaced with a heated glare. It wasn't until a moment later, when the man lifted his knife, when Sora felt a twinge of regret. Luckily, the man took his anger out on the fabric, piercing through the red stripe and ripping a gaping hole that lead to the outside world.

"Get the fuck out …"

Sora crawled to freedom, and wasn't too surprised to be met by a crowd of spectators, "Are you alright?" one of the older women questioned as she quickly appeared at his side.

"Just a sprained wrist, nothing serious," Sora replied as he let the woman examine his injured limb.

"We should still call for an ambulance, just incase."

"I'm on it," A man from the crowd spoke, already dialing the number for the hospital on his cell phone.

"Make sure you call for two of them," The woman spoke as she leaned down to help the other male crawl out from the parachute prison.

Honestly, Sora didn't find it necessary to be taken to the hospital in an ambulance for something as trivial as a sprained wrist. He also didn't find it necessary to ride on the gurney, but he did anyway for the heck of it. Besides, he had always wanted to ride in an ambulance ever since he was a little kid, so to him this was like a new adventure.

Sadly, the last time Sora saw his handsome sky diver was when they were carting him away in the second ambulance.

**000**

Five hours, three scans, and twelve x-rays later, Sora was seated comfortably on a park bench with his wrist wrapped securely in a brace. As he expected, it was only a sprain, and thanks to the time consuming scans and x-rays he discovered that nothing more was wrong with him; even though he tried to tell the doctors the very same thing.

"Sora!"

The brunette's attention slowly turned to the two approaching females as a smile graced his lips. The first figure he noticed was a girl his age with long locks of crimson tide back in a lose bun. Her name was Kairi Kinjo and she had been one of Sora's close friends ever since elementary school. In fact, she was probably his best friend. Following Kairi was another girl his age, Selphie, which he had befriended in high school. Really, she was more of a friend to Kairi than him, but she was nice to talk with every now and then.

"Why weren't you in class today?!" Kairi demanded as she tapped her foot against the stone path in irritation.

"Yeah, ya ditcher!" Selphie growled as her emerald eyes glared down at the spiky-haired teen, "I hope you have a reasonable excuse."

"I was at the hospital."

"Lair!" both girls spat simultaneously.

"I'm not lying …" The male whined before lifting his arm to reveal his injured wrist before repeating, "I was at the hospital."

"Oh my gosh!" Selphie gasped as Kairi instantly seated herself next to her best friend.

"What happened?" Kairi softly questioned as she gently cradled Sora's hand within her own.

"I was tackled by a sky diver," Sora stated, receiving odd and confused stares from both girls, "He … didn't warn me with enough time to get out of the way, so he kinda landed on me."

"He fell from the sky?" Selphie questioned even though the answer was painfully obvious. Honestly, Sora sometimes wondered how the hell Selphie passed the college entrance exams.

"Yeah … he did," Sora lamely replied, "I think it was a sign from God … telling me not to pick on little kids anymore."

Kairi giggled, "You make it sound like he's an angel."

Angel?

Sora's cheeks acquired a healthy hue of pink as the memories of the male's figure only inches away from his own flooded his mind. The gentle touches. The warm breaths of air upon his neck. Every sensation came to mind the moment those haunting aqua eyes entered his thoughts. It sent waves of shivers down his spine just thinking about him. It was then when he realized …

He truly was … _angelic_.

**000**

The next day, Sora was on his way to classes once again as he sipped happily at his cup of green tea. He needed to remember to give Kairi another huge hug for buying him three boxes of it as a "get well soon" present. '_What would I ever do without her?_' Sora mused with a wide smile across his face.

He was often told – almost on a daily basis – that Kairi and he would make an adorable couple, and at one point in his life he was head over heals for the girl. It took him two years just to ask her out on a date, and three months to suck up the courage just to plant a tender kiss upon her cheek. Sadly, he never got to share his first kiss with her because after a long talk they decided that dating one another felt awkward and that they should just remain friends. Honestly, Sora wanted to keep the relationship going, but if Kairi wasn't into it then what was the point?

Eventually, he overcame his crush and since then has had a string of girlfriends that never lasted past the first month. It was almost as if he lost his desire to peruse a relationship with anyone. His friend, Tidus, stated that it was because he had commitment issues. Wakka, on the other hand, firmly believed that he just lacked a libido.

In all honesty, both were right. Because of being turned down by his first possible love interests he became afraid of rejection and tended not to get emotionally attached to _any_ of his girlfriends, and because of this lack of connection Sora never had any sexual desires. It wasn't until his senior year of high school when he realized the _true_ cause of his problems.

Sora Harada … was gay.

Yep, Kairi had turned him off to all women the very moment she smashed his hopes and dreams of ever having a serious relationship with her. However, he didn't discover this until he tried out for the school's Blitz Ball Team. Let's just say that the sight of a large group of handsome, shirtless young men glistening in the sun after an afternoon of strenuous practice was enough to get the blood flowing in an area it hadn't reached in a _long_ time.

"Look out!"

'_Shit not again!_' Sora's mind screamed as he dropped his belongings and whipped around to find his silver-haired angel seated comfortably upon a park bench.

"I really didn't think that would work," The male snickered as his aqua-eyes literally sparkled with mischief.

"You just _had_ to ruin my day a second time, didn't you?" Sora growled as he stared down at his spilled cup of green tea, "You're buying me another one."

"What?"

"You're buying me another cup of green tea!" Sora snapped as he jabbed his finger at the puddle of what was once his morning beverage.

"It's just a drink," The male sighed, "You'll live."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you …" Sora muttered, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"What was that?"

Sora resisted his internal urges to beat the man over the head with a blunt object as he leaned down and scooped up his history textbook, but it was in that moment when he noticed the cast around his angel's ankle … and the crutch leaning on the bench at his side …

"You're foot!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah" He smiled, "I fractured it."

"That's what you get for diving out of a plane," Sora gave a snort, "You're lucky it wasn't anything worse."

"Yeah, good thing you broke my fall."

Sora nose scrunched up in disapproval. He turned to leave, but he was soon stopped by a pleading voice, "Hey! Wait!" It was more than enough to halt the young man in his tracks, "I thought maybe you could be the first to sign my cast!" Sora turned to find the male waving around a giant sharpie, "Pretty please?"

"That's so elementary school …" Sora groaned even though he found himself reaching for the pen.

"And yet you can't resist," The man chuckled.

The brunette rolled his eyes as he grasped the pen, but for some reason the male refused to let go. Their eyes locked as a heated battle of tug-o-war began. Honestly, he didn't care about the stupid pen, or signing his stupid cast; yet, his pride wouldn't let him give up.

The man snickered as he finally released the pen, "I didn't think you wanted it that bad."

'_He's damn lucky I had some of my tea before dropping it._' Sora groaned as he sat his book next to the man before scribbling his name on the top of his foot. It wasn't his best signature … but it was a signature none the less.

"Sora, huh?" The silver-haired man chuckled.

"What's so funny?" the brunette growled, afraid he was laughing at his name. After all, it did sound a little …_ girlish_.

"I just …" The man paused as his eyes rose to the celestial havens above, "I like that no matter how hard the earth keeps me tethered to the ground … I can still find the sky."

Sora's head tilted slightly to an angle, "Eh?"

"You'll figure it out," The man smiled as he rose from the bench and leaned on his crutch for support, "I'll see you around, Sora."

And with that said, the male limped off … and Sora only stood and watched before realizing that he had overlooked the chance to find out his angel's name …

**000**

Four months …

It had been four months since that faithful day. Four months since his angle used him like the human landing pad he most definitely wasn't. Truthfully, he was a little disappointed. Actually, he was extremely disappointed that he hadn't seen him in so long. Every day he walked to class he found his eyes glued to the sky … wishing that he'd see his angle descending from the clouds above.

But he never did …

After the spring semester ended, Sora gave up hope. He stopped looking. He stopped wishing. He stopped praying. Obviously, if fate wasn't going to draw them together again, then there was no point in dreaming any more … even though those piercing aqua eyes continued to visit him late into the night.

At first the dreams were harmless enough, filled with innocent encounters and tender kisses beneath the moonlight, but as the weeks turned into months the dreams slowly shifted into … _erotic territory_. Sora's nights were filled with pale skin glistening with sweat, playful nibbles, and heavy moans of pure ecstasy. Unfortunately, they always ended the same way … with a cold shower the next morning.

Just thinking about it made Sora dizzy with excitement. It made him want to … No! Bad Sora! Now definitely wasn't the time to be thinking about that sliver-haired angle's body pinning down your own, or about how soft his lips would feel caressing your neck and down your chest to your … Sora let his head fall to his desk. The satisfying thud and the pain throbbing through his forehead was enough to keep his mind off—

"That looked rather painful …"

'_That voice!_'

"Did you not have your dear green tea this morning?"

Sapphire eyes rose from the wooden surface and locked with the angle seated next to him. The two sat in silence for the longest time, just staring at each other while other student poured into the room.

"Do you not remember me? Or do you just hate me that much?" He finally questioned.

"How could I ever forget the guy who used me as a landing pad?" Sora huffed, finally able to find his voice.

The male chuckled, his laugh smooth and soothing, "Well at least you still remember me."

'_How can I forget the man I meet every night …?_' Sora's cheeks darkened slightly from just the thought.

"Sora!" A certain red-head chirped as she entered the room and practically skipped to his desk.

"Hey Kairi," Sora greeted his friend as she nearly tackled him to the floor in a loving hug.

"Some break, huh?" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, two weeks," Sora rolled his eyes, "I could barely contain my excitement."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at the brunette and his hilarious sarcasm before asking, "Did you go anywhere?"

"Unfortunately, not everyone can be the mayor's daughter and go on monthly vacations," Sora spoke while glaring at the girl, "Some people actually have to stay home over school breaks and work to pay the bills."

"That must suck," Kairi giggled.

"You work?" The angel's smooth voice spoke, gaining Sora's immediate attention.

"How else am I supposed to pay for this?" Soar motioned to their classroom setting.

The male rolled his sparkling, aqua eyes before asking, "Where?"

"As if I'm going to tell you," Sora huffed, "You just wanna know so you can make my life a living hell."

"Guilty," He said with a smile … a smile that would have made Sora melt if he wasn't so dead set on glaring at his beautiful form.

"Is this a friend of yours, Sora?" Kairi questioned, making damn sure not to feel left out.

"Not really," Sora honestly replied, "This is the guy who put me in the hospital last semester."

"The sky diver?!"

"Yeah …"

"Oh wow …" Kairi gasped, "You never mentioned how handsome he was."

The angel chuckled, "You act surprised."

"Well …" Kairi chewed on her bottom lip before turning to Sora, "Is he not your type?"

"What?" Both men gasped. Sora because he couldn't believe Kairi said something like that in front of a complete stranger and the angel because … well Sora didn't know why, but he assumed it was just to make sure he understood what Kairi was trying to say.

"Oh, well Sora's gay," Kairi stated as if it were nothing important.

Sora's cheeks darkened as he glared at the woman, '_Damn it, Kairi. That's not something for __**you **__to announce to the world_,' His mind screamed, but its okay he knew how to get her back.

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Sora questioned.

"Oh shut up!" Kairi hissed.

'_Mission accomplished!!_'

"Interesting …" was all the sky diver had to say.

"Y-you're not gonna freak out and shun me away, are you?" Sora questioned.

"Why do you care?" He questioned, "I thought you didn't like me?"

"Well … you _did_ try to break every bone in my body."

The male gave him a soft smile, "I said I was sorry."

"When?"

Aqua eyes stared blankly at Sora as their owner tried to recall every spoken word from that one day but the words "I'm sorry for landing on you" never came to mind. Sora's lips curled into a confident grin the longer it took his angel to answer.

"You are an inconsiderate, ass," Sora stated, "I have every right to hate you."

"Then I'm just going to have to make it up to you," He smoothly replied.

"I get to jump out of a plane and land on you?!"

He chuckled, "I was thinking more along the lines of dinner."

Kairi giggled, "Wow! You barely know him and you already know how to win over his heart; food!"

"Kairi!" Sora hissed from embarrassment.

"Well?" He questioned the blushing brunette, "How about it? I'll let you chose the place."

"I … uh …"

Someone was looking out for dear Sora because in that moment the professor entered the room and slammed the door, gaining everyone's attention. He was a rather elderly man with slicked back locks of silver and blonde with a goatee to match. If Sora had to guess, he lived a miserable existence with only his little lab rat he named Mortimer or Mickey to keep him entertained during the lonely nights. He was probably married once, until his wife finally figured out that he loved his experiments more than he loved her. Then again … maybe Sora was being a little too cruel.

"My name is Professor Ansem, and I'll be your Biology Lecture teacher. If you're in the wrong room then please shamefully leave now," The professor spoke, his deep voice booming throughout the silent room. He waited a moment for a young male to scurry out of the room before continuing, "Just for today I'll take attendance but afterwards it's up to you if you wish to show up. I'll be able to tell the slackers from the achievers when grades start to be handed out."

"Ouch … Harsh …" Kairi muttered as Professor Ansem pulled out a list of names.

'_Yes!_' Sora's mind cheered as he glanced over at his angel, '_I'll finally know his name … and I didn't even have to ask!_' Sora wore an accomplished smile as his teacher began shouting out names.

"Arai, Hanako?" The Professor began.

'_I bet it's something cool like …Hideki … or Ryo,_' Sora wondered while sneaking a peek at the man seated next to him.

"Choshi, Hayner?" Professor Ansem's voice continued in the background.

'_Maybe Kenji …_'

"Harada, Sora?"

'_Takahiro …_'

"Harada, Sora?" Professor Ansem repeated.

The male turned slightly and smiled at the brunette, "Are you here, Sora?"

"Eh? Oh! Here!!" Sora gasped as he waved for the professor's attention.

Professor Ansem sighed before continuing, "Hoshino, Riku?"

"I'm here, sir," Sora's angel smoothly replied.

"Riku …" Sora softly repeated, more to himself than anyone else.

He couldn't help but notice how smoothly it rolled off his tongue.

**000**

Usually the first day of class was short and simple. The teacher tells you what they expect from you, hands out the syllabus, and then kicks your ass out. Professor Ansem, on the other hand, found enjoyment in dragging out these three simple tasks for the entire hour of class. It was painfully boring. Then again … it was a biology lecture so there wasn't much hope for excitement.

"That's all for today, students," Professor Ansem finished, "I'll see you again on Wednesday unless you've dropped the class by then."

You could literally feel the relief pouring from every student as they quickly gathered their books and fled the room before the old man decided he wanted to continue talking for another hour. It also allowed a certain silver-haired man the chance to pester his new friend/cushion.

"So, Sora, did you think of a restaurant yet?" Riku questioned.

"I'll uh …" Sora nervously looked to the clock, "get back to you on that later. I have to go to my next class. Ask me again Wednesday." Sora clumsily collected his belongings and rushed out of the room before Riku received the chance to reply.

"… Okay …" Riku muttered as he scratched at the back of his neck, "Is he always like that?"

"Only when he's around a cute guy," Kairi giggled, "Have you ever heard of the StarFruit Café?"

Riku was a little thrown off by her question, but answered anyway with a hesitant, "Yeah …"

Kairi smiled a devious smile, "Did you know Sora works there from two until ten in the afternoons?"

"No … I didn't," Riku replied with a smirk upon his lips, now fully understanding where the conversation was going, "Do you happen to know what days?"

"Yep! Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays," Kairi happily answered, "And on the weekends he works four to midnight."

"May I ask why you're telling me this?"

Kairi gave him a simple shrug as she placed her books in her bag, "I don't know? Just thought you might like to know." She smiled sweetly at the silver-haired male and was about to take her leave when a thought came to mind.

"Oh! Wait …" She dug around in her bag for a moment before pulling out a pen, "This is incase he tries to run … He tends to do that when he's nervous."

Riku smiled down at the girl as she began writing on his hand, "He's a flyer rather than a fighter?"

"I know it's surprising considering he's constantly picking verbal fights," Kairi giggled as she capped the pen, "There ya go! Sora's cell phone number. Now you can bug him anytime you want to."

"Thanks Kairi."

"Don't mention it," Kairi replied with a playful wink before skipping off to her next class.

**000**

It was a slow afternoon at the StarFruit Café, giving Roxas - a _star_ employee – the perfect opportunity to catch up on the latest adventures of Paopu-Man; which, to many, was surprising to see considering he didn't look like much of a nerd with his perfectly-styled blonde locks, softly toned figure, and fashionable clothing. However, the truth of the matter was that this charming young lad was indeed a full-blown comic geek, and most women – unfortunately – found out the hard way.

Thought, at the moment, the assistant manager could have cared less what kind of pathetic existence his fellow co-worker lived. Hell, Roxas could have been picking his nose and he would still only ask, "Isn't this your seventh break tonight?"

Roxas gave the male towering over him a simple shrug before replying, "I don't keep track."

"That's obvious," The assistant manager huffed, "because if you cared to keep track you would know that StarFurit employees only receive three five minute breaks and one twenty minute break per shift and that you exceeded your limit the second time your butt hit that cushion for your extended thirty minute nap."

"Pence and Olett don't need me right now. They have everything under control, so why should it matter?" Roxas tried to argue; unfortunately the assistant manager had heard that line one too many times before.

"It matters because you are not paid to sit around on your hinny and read about men in spandex!" The male roared, not because he was a royal pain-in-the-ass, but because this was the third time he had had this conversation with Roxas today, "Now get back to your post at the register before I _forget_ to put you on the schedule for next week!"

A few choice words were spoken beneath the young man's breath as he heaved himself up from the loveseat sitting peacefully in the storage room and trudged his way back to the register. All the while, the assistant manager followed along behind him to make damn sure he didn't get sidetracked on the way to his destination.

"Don't let me catch you slacking off again!" He hissed, earning a rather brutal stare from his co-worker.

"You're a very intriguing individual, Sora."

The assistant manager, also known as Sora Harada, stopped dead in his tracks.

"I would have never guessed you were a fun-sucker."

"R-R-R-Riku?!" Sora squeaked, taking the rest of his co-workers by surprise, "What are you doing here?! You can't be here!!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your customer," Riku frowned.

"C-c-customer?"

"Yeah …" Riku smiled as he leaned against the counter, "What do you recommend, assistant manager?"

"Uh … Well … What do you like? Tea? Coffee? Maybe something sweet?"

"I think I'll just keep it simple and go with a cup of green tea," He gave Sora a teasing smile.

"O-okay then," Sora smiled back, "You just give good 'ol Roxas here your order and he'll fix it up and even add a complementary smile." Sora gave an awkward chuckle as he gave his co-worker a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Right, Roxas?"

"For an extra five minute break I will."

Sora's smile cracked ever so slightly as he gave the boy's shoulder a painful squeeze, "Fine."

The blonde's lips instantly lifted into a charming smile, "One green tea, coming right up, sir."

"I'm sorry I can't stay and talk, but we just got a shipment in the back so I'll see you Wednesday, Riku," And with lightning fast speed, Sora vanished behind the _'employees only'_ door.

For the moment, Sora was safe, but he hated that he had to lie to get away from Riku. Actually, it wasn't a complete lie. They had gotten a shipment in, but that was before his shift even started. He had originally assigned Roxas the job of unpacking and storing the new shipment, but with no supervision he decided to slack off. Now he was the one stuck with the job, and all because that man made him so nervous with his … shimmering silver hair, piercing gaze, luscious lip …

Sora screamed as the box of expensive coffee beans from the Deep Jungle slipped through his grasp and landed on his innocent foot. And no, this didn't happen because of his dreamy state, this happened because the phone in his pocket began to vibrate.

Muttering curses beneath his breath Sora flipped open his phone and hissed, "I'm at work! What do you want?!"

"_An answer,"_ The voice replied. It was the voice that Sora knew all too well … in fact, he ran away from it just a minute ago.

"H-how did you get this number?" Sora demanded.

"_A magician never reveals his secrets," _Riku smoothly spoke.

"Funny …" Sora growled, "It was Kairi wasn't it?"

"_I need an answer, Sora."_

"Well, I'm at work right now, so can this wait until later?"

"_No."_

"I … uh … Oh, I can't talk the boss is coming!" He lied … again.

"_Sora," _Riku groaned_, "You're the assistant manager. You __**are**__ the boss."_

"No, I'm the assistant. The manager is still the boss, duh," Sora spat, "Now I have to go, good-bye."

"_I'll just keep calling back."_

"B-but … I'm a work!" Sora moaned, his speech suddenly shifting to that of a child-like tantrum, "I don't have time for this."

"_Then give me an answer and I'll leave you alone."_

Sora swung his phone around in frustration, wishing he had the nerve to throw it at one of the brick walls so he wouldn't have to put up with this, but the phone was his responsibility and if he broke it he would be the only one to pay. So, after a quick debate with himself he finally answered.

"The Land of Dragons," He spat out the first thing that came to mind.

"_The Chinese restaurant downtown?"_

"Yeah …"

"_Alright. How does tomorrow at seven sound?"_

"D-don't you think that's a little soon, maybe—"

"I'll pick you up here."

"But I'm not working here tomorrow."

"Would you prefer that I pick you up at your house, then?"

"Here is fine!" Sora quickly replied.

"Good. Don't be late," Riku spoke, before hanging up.

The brunette was at a loss of words as he stared down at his phone. Tomorrow night was going to be interesting …

* * *

**Hikari**: Originally this was going to be a one shot … but as I was working on the next scene I realized that I was on the thirteenth page. Usually ten pages is a sufficient amount for me … and I haven't updated anything in _so_ long … so I just decided to cut it off here. I'm sure no one has a problem with a two or three part short story, right? Right? Didn't think so!

Now leave reviews, because reviews are nice and they make my tummy go "Mmmm …" Or maybe that's my spleen? I can't remember …

But review anyway because I like to know what my readers think. X3

It may also force me to update faster!! Hint! Hint! Wink! Wink!

… Okay, I'm done … I'll see ya in the next chapter …


End file.
